fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bonanza Bros. Back in Action!!
'''Bonanza Bros. Back on Action!! '''is a sequel of the game made by SEGA, Bonanza Bros., for the Wii U. The game retains almost all of the elements from the original in terms of gameplay but also adds a lot of original ideas of its own. Campaigns The "Campaign Mode" has 4 different campaigns each one with different stages and every one is unlocked from the start except the fourth one, which is only unlocked once all of the other 3 stories are beaten with a 3-Star Ranking in any difficulty or when they're all beaten in Hard Mode. Campaign: To Edge or Not To Edge? This campaign starts with Robo remembering the story of when they got together after a lot of years without a heist, Mobo seems to have forgotten the story so Robo decides to retell it to him (even though in the end he reveals that it was just yesterday). Robo is walking down the streets still wearing his iconic sunglasses until a police chases ensues chasing a man who has just stolen a bank, making Robo remember his heist days and decide to rob another bank, and while sneaking in he meets none other than Mobo and the two decide to team up to rob the bank and escape. After that, they read the newspaper together hoping to get on the headlines but find out they're "too uncool and unedgy to be Headline Heisters!", the duo is devastated but Mobo has an idea: star on the new movie about cool heisters in disguise and get notes on how to be a cool heister from there. Mobo and Robo both enter the auditions and star on the "Extravaganza Cousins" movie but soon find that they have to wear embarassing "CrowMen" outfits and avoid drinking water at all to gain a raspy voice, so after the first staged heist taking place in a police station, the two quit the movie and go back to their old heist ways by robbing the movie place itself. While running from the police, Mobo and Robo realize that they don't need a newspaper to tell them they're cool to know that they're cool as they escape the scene using smoke bombs and grappling hooks. After that it cuts back to Robo and Mobo one day after their reunion and Robo finishing the tale before grabbing a newspaper and revealing that they're now considered Headline Heister after their great escape. TBA Gameplay The gameplay as a top-down 2D Shoot-'em-up, the players play as either Robo and Mobo (who have different stats) and move around a specific stage trying to retrieve as much loot as possible while fighting against guards until time runs out and you have to go to the roof in order to escape on a blimp. Depending on what loot you could get you'll receive money which you may use during daytime to buy upgrades, costumes and more. You can move around in a top-down environment and use different guns which you can pick from the ground after defeating guards, the weapons are ranked in a 1/5 stars system, the more stars a weapon has, the more useful it is but the lower chances of getting ammo for that weapon are. There's only one weapon who doesn't need Ammo and that's the "Standard Gun" which you automatically have from the start. However, the game also incorporates stealth elements as in some cases it might be better to just hide away from enemy sight because of low health, this can be done by covering yourself behind solid objects like pillars, tables and desks or hiding inside closets or safes. The game also has a co-op two player mode in which two players work together in order to steal as much loot as possible before escaping, as well as a 4-player versus mode where players are split into teams of two and compete on robbing from the same place. Category:Shoot 'em up Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:SEGA Games